Trying to Survive
by Jackskellington29
Summary: Kamryn is trying to survive the Infection in New Orleans...there she meets Nick, who was separated from Ellis, Rochelle and Coach. Can the two maeke it and survive the Infected...or will they become The Infected? Rated M for swearing..and later smut.


Kamryn wandered around the now deserted New Orleans…ever since the zombie apocalypse happened, the entire town was full of flesh-eating monsters…she had yet to find one person who didn't want to eat her whole. She heard a twig snap…she immediately put up her machine gun, hand on the trigger. _Okay, it's around that corner…one…two…three…_she rounded the corner, only to come face to face with a gun…owned by a man. Kamryn's blue eyes bore into his green ones. "Are you one of those fuckers from Hell?" She growled…she didn't trust this guy…at least, not yet. "Fuck no…are you?" He shot back sarcastically, she lowered her gun. "No." "Good…was wondering when I'd seen someone who doesn't want to eat off my face…you got a name, sweetheart?" "It's Kamryn…and don't call me sweetheart. Who are you?" "Nick…me and my team got separated…I know we just met…but how about we travel together? If we keep going separate ways…we'll be doomed for sure." Kamryn thought for a minute…_he does have a point…_"fine..." Nick smirked and put down his gun. Nick had dark brown hair, and a five o-clock shadow, he wore a white suit with a blue shirt underneath and with black shoes. Kamryn on the other hand had a gray shirt on and jean shorts, with combat boots. "So, since we're going to be together…where are you from Nick?" Nick shrugged. "Don't know…just wonder around…you?" "Metairie, Louisiana…" She didn't say anything more, and Nick noticed she got really quiet. _Must've gone through a lot…poor kid…_The sun was starting to set, and if they didn't hurry…they'd be in a feeding frenzy of zombies. Fuck, it's getting late…we need to find shelter…" Nick muttered. Kamryn looked and spotted an old apartment complex. "There!" The two hurried inside and went on the third story.

Once inside, they found a bedroom with one singe bed, a queen sized. "So…um…I guess we're going to have to share it…" Nick grunted and sat on the bed, Kamryn soon followed. There was an awkward silence between two, until Nick spoke. "So…how long did you live in Metairie?" "All my life…" "Was there a reason you left? Besides the Infection?" Kamryn was quiet, before saying "It's a long story…" "We've got all night…" He said, taking off his jacket and tossing it to the side. Kamryn took a few minutes to gather her thoughts. "…I was an only child…I grew up with my mom and dad…but for some reason…I guess that wasn't good enough for him…when I was twelve…he just…left…" She gripped the sheets, Nick was quiet. "I guess I was mad at what he did to my family…that I changed….I was one of 'those kids'…the kind that always got in trouble at school and didn't give a rats ass about anything…one day…my guidance counselor suggested therapy…and I decided to go for the fuck of it…my mom talked about how after my dad left, I got into tons of trouble…and I felt myself get sick…I thought…'I did this…I made my mom worry about me…' and when the therapist asked me if I had anything to say…I started crying…I bawled like a baby and begged for my mom to forgive me…she did and I got better grades…everything was going great…until…." She trailed off there. "Until what?" "…the Infection…" Nick nodded solemnly. "…we were doing great until the Infection started…we missed the evacuation to Washington…so we decided to make do ourselves…one night, I was out in the barn and I heard my mother scream…I saw these soldiers…drag her out…a-and the next thing I knew….they shot her…I escaped out the back door and ran into the woods…I-I didn't stop…I-I-I just couldn't…" Her hands trembled as tears slipped down her cheeks. Nick's face crumpled into sympathy. _God, that must've been so hard for her…_he thought as his arms wrapped around her trembling frame. Kamryn's hands gripped his shirt as she buried her face in his shoulder, her shoulder's shaking as she sobbed into his shirt. Nick's rough hands gently rubbed her back, "I'm so sorry Kamryn…I had no idea…" Nick had gone through a lot…but not as much as Kamryn had been through. He held her tight until her body stopped trembling and her sobs quieted. He pulled apart and looked at Kamryn. "Look…we'll do this together…we'll travel with my team and we'll all go to Washington together…how's that?" Kamryn nodded. Nick gave a tiny smile and looked at his watch. 10:51 pm. "Shit…come on, let's get some sleep…" Throughout the night, Nick watched Kamryn sleep. He then realized something he'd never thought he'd ever do: he had fallen in love with her…


End file.
